Migajas
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Hermione llora por las noches, mientras Harry se dedica a abrir más botellas de Whiskey. ¿Qué más podría el hacer? SevMione


**Disclaimer:** No, HP no es mío T.T La frase de "O aceptas las migajas o te quedas sin pastel" es de la película Breezy =) La traducción es mía xD

**Nota:** En pago por mi demora para actualizar, les entrego esta historia no-beteada pero creo que no salió tan mal =). Disfrútenla y acepten mis disculpas u.u

**Migajas**

Harry observó la temblorosa figura de Hermione frente a su puerta. Desde que se había casado, la castaña venía a visitarlo al menos una vez a la semana.

Harry hubiera deseado que fuera por otras razones.

Sabiendo perfectamente la razón de que la figura de su mejor amiga estuviera empapada en llanto y en la puerta de su casa, la abrazó fuertemente. Le acarició el cabello y besó su cabeza. Hermione sencillamente seguía llorando, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en un intento por contenerse.

Estaba acostumbrado al ritual, así que ya no se sorprendía tanto.

–Venga Mione –le dijo al oído, mientras la internaba en el calor de su casa.

Prendió la chimenea y se dedicó a sacar la botella de Firewhiskey que siempre tomaban. Ginny a veces se molestaba de que Harry tomara tanto, pero había tenido una vida dura y se lo merecía. Aparte de eso, no podía dejar que su mejor amiga tomara sola.

–Hermione, esto tiene que terminar –le dijo después de que la maga hubiera bebido tres vasos de whiskey y no pudiera dejar de llorar.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza e intentó formular algunas palabras, pero el hipo que tenía y el llanto no se lo permitieron. Inhaló profundamente para calmarse; se secó con las mangas de su bata las lágrimas y se empinó el cuarto vaso de whiskey.

–No es sencillo, Harry –le respondió por fin. El pelinegro sabía que no era sencillo, claro que no. La única vez que había visto a Hermione llorar de esa manera, fue cuando se enteró de que Ron había muerto. No le amaba, pero naturalmente para ella había sido un golpe muy duro. Tanto como para él.

–Lo sé –le contestó. Era imposible que lo fuera, pero para Harry tampoco era fácil. No podía realmente culpar a nadie. El destino nuevamente demostraba ser cruel, esta vez jugando con el corazón de su mejor amiga.

–De verdad que lo intento –Hermione se recargó en la silla mientras perdía la vista en el techo. Harry sabía que la maga estaba recordando algo.

–¿Volvió a decir su nombre? –sabía que probablemente la respuesta era afirmativa. Una sola palabra era la razón de que su amiga sufriera.

–Me confundió con ella mientras hacíamos el amor, Harry –. La maga se llevó la cabeza a las manos y se cubrió la cara. Probablemente fuera a tener otro ataque de llanto – ¿Cómo se supone que debía de reaccionar? ¿Debería haber actuado como si no lo escuché?

Hermione rompió de nuevo en llanto. Harry ya lo tenía previsto. Normalmente rompía en llanto tres o cuatro veces en el lapso de tiempo que les llevaba terminarse la botella. Deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar a su amiga, pero realmente no podía hacer nada. No le gustaba la sensación de ser inútil.

–Hermione, tienes que dejarlo–. Ella tenía que dejarlo. Eso le quedaba claro a Harry. No podía culpar directamente al esposo de Hermione. Él le había dicho que no la amaba, pero que se casaría con ella para cumplir con la nueva ley, si eso es lo que ella deseaba. Había aceptado el trato, así que no podía realmente quejarse. Claro que Hermione había esperado que con el tiempo se enamorara de ella. Lamentablemente, no sucedió así.

–No puedo Harry, lo sabes–. Otra cosa que le quedaba claro a Harry era que Hermione estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de su esposo. Se acercó a su amiga y se arrodilló frente a ella, colocando sus manos en las rodillas pálidas de la castaña para llamar su atención.

–Piénsalo Mione, ¿vale la pena? –Tomó la mano de su amiga en la suya y le dio un leve apretón para hacerle saber que la apoyaba en sus decisiones.

–Es cuestión de hambre, Harry–. Hermione sonrió amargamente y con una mirada tan triste, que Harry casi no podía reconocer a la valiente bruja que había peleado a su lado años atrás contra Voldemort. – O acepto las migajas, o no me toca nada de pastel.

A Harry le partió el corazón la respuesta de su amiga. Un sentimiento de culpa se arremolinó dentro de él, porque no podía realmente ni siquiera decidir un bando. No podía odiar a Severus Snape, porque jamás le había prometido amor a Hermione. Por el otro lado, tampoco podía odiar el nombre de la mujer que escapaba de los labios del esposo de Hermione, porque era el de su madre.

Harry suspiró derrotado y decidió que lo único que podía hacer era abrir otra botella de Whiskey.


End file.
